Triduo Nyo Spamano
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Me llamas, para decirme que te marchas. Que ya no aguantas más. Que ya estás harta. ¿Por qué, Isabel? Ya saben, boquita de Chiara... [Nyo!Spamano]


Ya saben, que ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, de hacerlo, sería puro porno.

La canción es _Me llamas, _de José Luis Perales.

* * *

_Me llamas, para decirme que te marchas._

_Que ya no aguantas más. _

_Que ya estás harta. _

_De verle cada día. _

_De compartir su cama. _

_De domingos de fútbol, metida en casa. _

El teléfono suena como si no hubiese mañana. ¿Quién cojones llama a esta hora de la mañana? Aunque parece haber amanecido hace rato, ya que los rayos que bañan mis piernas desnudas son dorados, y no pálidos. Desnuda... apenas hacían unas pocas horas desde que caí totalmente derrotada sobre las sábanas, tras haber hecho el amor como nunca. Salvo que, en esta ocasión, si bien mi amante era excepcionalmente pasional, su sonrisa no exhibía el brío de siempre.

-¡Isabel! -llamé, enojada ya al sexto ensordecedor timbrazo del aparato- ¡Isabel, contesta! -exasperada, rodé los ojos, suponiendo que, ya que esa idiota española no se hallaba a mi lado, se encontraba tonteando e ignorándome totalmente. Cuando por fin descolgué el auricular, me dí cuenta de que no estaba en la sala de la casa que compartíamos. Y no la oía por ninguna parte...

-¿ Diga? -solté, con mi ya característico tono de pocos amigos- ¡Hable rápido, no tengo todo su tiempo! -mi paciencia duró menos que de costumbre. Además, Isabel no estaba... y eso era anormal.

Cuando iba a soltarle otro improperio al misterioso interlocutor, escuché un suspiro lastimero al otro lado de la línea.

-«Un pervertido» -fue lo primero que pensé, y un segundo antes de azotar el teléfono, escuché su voz.

-Chiara... -fue poco, pero bastará que apretase fuertemente aquella cosa contra mi oreja. -¡Isabel bastarda! ¿En dónde cojones estás...? Un nuevo sollozo cortó mi frase. Y otro, y otros más que le siguieron.

Lloraba. Isabel lloraba, y ella estaba ahí plantada, como si nada. Jamás había escuchado a Isabel llorar. Hasta ahora.

-Chiara, yo... - tomó una bocanada honda de aire, como si le costara sacarse las palabras- Yo...

-¿Tú qué, bastarda? -Isa me tenía en ascuas. Y, por alguna razón, no le gustaba un pelo la sensación.

-Me voy. Te dejo. -Dejó las letras y el sonido en el aire, con una voz tan monótona y gris... que hirió mi ego y me rompió el alma. ¿Ella qué?

-Tú... no... ¡no puedes hacer eso! -no terminaba de creérmelo- Sí es otra de tus bromistas estúpidas de niña idiota, yo... -Ya sé que sólo me consideras una estúpida niña idiota- suspiró, calándome la respiración en el auricular- Pero esta no es ninguna broma. Me voy.

Qué tajante.

Qué cruel.

Incluso podía sentir como se partía mi estúpido y endeble corazón.

-¿Por qué...? -de todas las cosas que le pude haber dicho, se me salió esa. ¿En verdad quería saberlo?

_Me dices que el amor, igual que llega pasa. _

_Y el tuyo se marchó por la ventana. _

_Y que encontró un lugar, en otra cama. _

-«¿Por qué?» ¿Aún te atreves a preguntar por qué? -la española había subido paulatinamente el tono de su voz, hasta casi llegar a los gritos. Me encogí de miedo y dolor. Que te faltan caricias por las mañanas. -¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele amar a alguien, y querer hacerse a la idea de que es recíproco? -Nunca la había oído tan enojada- ¿De lo que se siente aguantar tus desplantes, tus muecas y burlas cuando te ruego, no pido, ruego una sola muestra de cariño? ¿No ves los golpes? ¿Las heridas? No me des más alas, si cuando te abrace me las arrancará a manos llenas...

-Isabel, yo... yo... te amo... -murmuré, con una lágrima a lado de la boca, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

-No mientas... ¡no me mientas, y no te mientas a ti! ¿No ves que ya es suficientemente doloroso? ¿No puedes tener siquiera ese último acto de amor hacia mí, dejándome ir de una buena vez?

-¡ Isabel! Yo te...

-Lo siento. -Y cortó la comunicación. Intenté regresar o rastrear la llamada, pero la había hecho desde un teléfono público. Puse la casa patas arriba para hallar algo que me diese una pista de donde estaba.

Nada.

Isabel Fernández Carriedo se había ido. Y había dejado atrás al amor de su vida, Chiara Vargas.

Sola.

* * *

**Notas: **¿Y qué tal? Momento depresivo, ¡justo en mi cumpleaños! Meh, oí la canción, y dije _why not? [En realidad dijo: "¡esto queda para songfic, esto queda para songfic!"]_

Pienso hacer de esto algo con tres capítulos, éste del punto de vista de Chiara, el siguiente de la del culo bonito, digo, Isabel... y el desenlace... ¿Les gusta la idea? ¡Dejen su respuesta abajo!

¿Merezco un review? Lo ruego como un español le ruega amor a un italiano...


End file.
